fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Tales of Strong Spirits
Tales of Strong Spirits is an upcoming multi-crossover fanfiction series written by cutelittledizzymae. The series focuses on six female characters from cartoons, anime, and web shows, as they protect Toon Town, and possibly the world, from villains from various other media. Along the way, they will also experience the meaning of friendship and survive some typical teenage drama. Main Characters Gwendolyn "Gwen" Tennyson: A 15-year-old human/alien hybrid from the spin-off series of Ben 10, Alien Force and Ultimate Alien. Gwen is a quick thinker and somewhat has an ego and sarcasm, but most of the time is compassionate and caring to those around her. She is an Anodite, in which she can transform into a more powerful form, but only temporarily due to it being fifty years to master. Gwen can also perform magic as well. She's the unofficial leader of the girls. She is voiced by Ashley Johnson. Flamegirl: An 18-19 year-old Spellcaster from TOME: Terrain of Magical Expertise. Unlike the actual show, Flamegirl is an actual person and not a playing avatar. She is the quick-witted voice of reason that keeps her friends together, and can take charge when it is necessary to unleash her powerful fire-based attacks. She is somewhat second-in-command of the main six girls. While she is voiced by Anna Kingsley, her singing voice is provided by Leila Judeh. Kaoru Matsubara/Powered Buttercup: A 13-year-old super hero from the anime Demashitta! Powerpuff Girls Z! She is a member of the Powerpuff Girls, and is a tomboy and hates all things girly, despite the fact that she wears a skirt. She can be proud and self-centered at times, but indeed cares for her friends. She is voiced by Kelly Metzger. Kimiko Tohomiko: An 11 or 13-year-old Japanese girl from Xiaolin Showdown and Xiaolin Chronicles. She was originally from Tokyo, Japan and her father is CEO of a mega video game corporation. She is a Wudia Warrior and the Xiaolin Dragon of Fire, and can team up with Flamegirl to cause devastating fire attacks. She is voiced by Grey DeLisle. Dawn: A 16-year-old girl from Total Drama. She is very mysterious and can read and see other people's auras. She also has a soft spot for animals, and can communicate with them. She is voiced by Caitlynne Medrek Draculaura: A 1600-year-old vampire ghoul from Monster High. She is friendly and easy to get along with, but can be a bit childish. Draculaura is usually ecstatic, but is often shown to be naive and gets distracted easily. Despite it, however, her happiness rarely fades. She's very emotional, and is shown to be a flirt. She is also a vegetarian, and doesn't drink and fears the word "blood". She is voiced by Debi Derryberry. Recurring Characters To be announced... Minor Characters To be announced... Main Villains To be announced... Recurring Villains To be announced... Minor Villains To be announced... Episodes Prologue: Tales of Strong Spirits ~ Six mini stories of all of the six main characters, taking place before the events of the story. Season 1 To be announced... Trivia *This story is said to be a reboot of Rivals To Rival Chronicles. **It somewhat made sense, since the title of this story is a reference to Gosalyn Mallard, a character from Darkwing Duck and one of the original main characters from the story, who is said to have a lot of spirit. *This story will have the original design for Gwen from Ben 10 Alien Force and Ultimate Alien. *This story will have the original design and voice for Kimiko from Xiaolin Showdown. *This story will have the original design for Flamegirl from the first seven episodes of TOME. *If the story goes far, than all of the characters will have their current design sometime in the future. *Unlike the original in TOME, the character(s) from the series will be actual characters and not players using avatars. *Flamegirl is the only female of the main six girls to not wear a skirt. Links * Coming soon... Cast Disclaimer The following shows BELONG to their RESPECTIVE owners. Ben 10 series is owned by Man of Action, TOME is owned by Chris Niosi, Powerpuff Girls Z is owned by Cartoon Network Japan, Xiaolin Showdown/Chronicles is owned by Christy Hui, Total Drama is owned by Fresh TV, and Monster High is owned by Mattel. PLEASE support the official releases of these media. Gallery Gwen_Tennyson_-_ben-10-alien-force_photo.PNG|Gwen Tennyson tome__flamegirl_by_kirbopher15-d4t52z0.png|Flamegirl Kaoru_Matsubara-Powered_Buttercup.png|Kaoru Matsubara/Powered Buttercup Duelo-xiaolin_desenho_(2).jpg|Kimiko Tohomiko NewDawnHQ.png|Dawn Profile_art_-_Draculaura_umbrella.jpg|Draculaura Category:Fan Fiction